Cow
Cow are a type of field, specifically a ranch. Up to four cows are available for each ranch. Each cow costs 45 pounds to purchase from the sheriff. When nourished every day, cows will maintain weight or improve it. Cows can be milked every three days and slaughtered at any time for their meat. Cow Facts and Costs Sheet 1) Breeding: Some counties do not breed cows. Check with your Town Hall to see if your county has cows. 2) Costs: Cow ranching can be costly. I do not suggest it as a first or even second field. a. Here are items you'll need. (These are worst-case costs because buckets don't break with every single use and knives break 1/3 uses): Cows ________ 4 X 45 Buckets ______ 4 X 40-46 pounds Knives _______ 4 X 15-16 pounds Milkers_______ 4 X 19-25 pounds (Milkers should have 20+ intelligence) Slaughterers__ 4 X 16-19 Suggested Investment Capital = 540 pounds. c. Make sure you get milkings or slaughters when you should or you could lose capital or an animal. d. Consider investing in your buckets and knives before purchasing your animals. 3) Selling: a. Milk will sell cheaper in fishing towns (both milk and fish give intelligence). b. HW(hundredweight) prices should coordinate with HHW(half-hundredweight) prices. An HW is about double an HHW. Proposed Cow Cycle One (This schedule is based on the Breeding of Cows guide in the Renaissance Kingdoms Forums.) 1.day => Purchase of 4 cows for 180-200 pounds 2.day => 3.day => 4.day => hire a worker to milk your cows for 19-25 pounds 5.day => (+8 bottles of milk) 6.day => 7.day => hire a worker to milk your cows for 19-25 pounds 8.day => (+8 bottles of milk) 9.day => 10.day => hire a worker to milk your cows for 19-25 pounds 11.day => (+8 bottles of milk) 12.day => 13.day => hire a worker to milk your cows for 19-25 pounds 14.day => hire a worker to slaughter a cow for 16-18 pounds (+8 bottles of milk) 15.day => hire a worker to slaughter a cow for 16-18 pounds (+3 hw) 16.day => hire a worker to slaughter a cow for 16-18 pounds (+3 hw) 17.day => hire a worker to slaughter a cow for 16-18 pounds (+3 hw) 18.day => Purchase of 4 cows (+3 hw) You get about: => 8*4=32 bottles of milk => 3*4=12 hw (Your HW will vary greatly. Some cows will be skinny when slaughtered. Most will never get as fat as normal.) Proposed Cow Cycle Two (Created by Grace Garland de Grey) 0 Buy two cows & feed all 1 Buy one cow & feed all 2 Buy one cow & feed all 3 Milk & feed all 4 Feed All 5 Feed All 6 Milk & feed all 7 Feed All 8 Feed All 9 Milk & feed all 10 Kill cow 1 (or fattest cow) & feed all 11 Kill cow 2 (or fattest cow) & feed all 12 Milk & feed all 13 Kill fattest cow - Buy two cows & feed all 14 Kill fattest cow - Buy cow & feed all 15 Milk - Buy cow & feed all Etc. Proposed Cow Cycle Three (Created by Roy_Garlock): HW Yields Based on Size: * Dying (0) * Bony (1) * Skinny (2) * Normal (3) * Fleshy (4) * Plump (5) * Fat (6) * Obese (7) * American Style (8 or more) Variables * You can milk your cows every 3 days if you hire for 19 intelligence, or every 4 days without a stats worker.. (This means you might want to set your wages higher than normal town wages to make sure that you get a high stat worker.) * Wages differ from town to town. * Zero intelligence is required for slaughtering. So, select the cow you want to slaughter, choose the intelligence of "0", choose your hiring wage and click the "hire" button. * Mood differs from player to player. While it may be cheaper to higher someone with 0 stats it is better to always higher 19 stats. It may save you that knife or even that bucket. Category:Fields and Ranches Category:Game Mechanics